Night On The Town
by Mayuna
Summary: Al grabbed his cell phone and dialed Ed's number knowing well that his older brother enjoyed cleaning up after him.


Slowly Al's grip loosened from its death hold. His fingers ached dully but only mutely registered in a hazy far off place deep in the recesses of his mind. His eyes threatened to lull shut from his excursion but he forced them open with a shake of his head. They widened as he saw the damning marks form an angry red against pale white marring the pristine flesh. He sighed shrugging knowing well by now that it simply couldn't be helped. He grabbed for his clothes placing them on quickly glancing around at the surroundings.

'Brother will clean up. He always does.' Al thought to himself as he pushed an arm through a jacket sleeve before buttoning it. He reached in his pocket for his cell phone pressing the speed dial button with out hesitation. Carefully and quietly he shut the door to the hotel room as the line at the other end began to ring. Alphonse made his way across the street led by the neon signs indicating the open diner.

"Yeah, what's up Al?" Ed said into the receiver after the audible click indicating he had answered.

"Hey brother how are you doing this evening?" Al asked cheerfully as he stopped at the foot of the diners' walkway.

"Aw man. I've been better Alphonse. I've got all this damn paperwork. It's freakin' killin' me." Edward replied stress weighing down his voice heavily. Al felt the small smirk form across his lips.

"Well I have good news for you then…." He stated. From the other end Alphonse heard the creak of Edward's chair as if he had been leaning back and just straightened himself to sit up right.

"Oh really?" Ed asked.

"The hotel right outside of central, I just had myself my own personal party and I know how much you love to come by to clean up." Al whispered into the receiver. Edward shuddered at the dangerous tone his brother took from time to time. He nodded a smirk forming across his own lips.

"I'll be right there." Ed said quietly just before his end of the phone clicked off indicating he had hung up. Alphonse hung his own line up closing the phone with a small snap. He shoved it back into his pocket along with his hands and walked inside the diner.

Compared to the darkness of night outside the diner was incredibly bright causing Alphonse to squint. He took a seat next to the window folding his hands together on the table top. His eyes looked out into the darkness across the street awaiting the arrival of his brother. He knew that Edward would know where to go with out being told. Edward would pick up on the slight crease of the curtain he had left.

"Hello my name is Rachel. I'll be your waitress for the evening." Alphonse turned his gaze to the woman who didn't appear much older than he was as she produced her small note pad and pen. "What can I get for you?"

"Well just a coffee would be great thanks." He replied with a smile. She put the pen and notepad back in her apron pocket and smiled.

"Sure thing." She said walking behind the counter and grabbed a mug along with a steaming pot of coffee. "You're in luck." She said as she approached the table. "Just brewed."

"Fabulous." Al said as she placed the mug down in front of him pouring the coffee into the cup.

"Any cream or sugar?" She asked as he took a sip out of the cup. Al shook his head as he placed the cup back down.

"No thanks. I like it straight." He stated. Rachel smiled at him sweetly.

"Well if there's anything else just let me know." She said preparing to walk away. Al felt the grin form on his face as his eyes scanned her well rounded body.

"Actually there is…" He said. She turned back around with a polite smile her mouth half open as if to ask. "You're company would be greatly appreciated."

"Oh I don't know…I mean…it's not like its busy or anything but…" She stammered as a blush stained her light complexion.

"Please." Alphonse said softly as his brown eyes sparkled softly in the light his lips forming a slight pout.

"Alright but just for a little while." She said sitting down across from him. Al took another sip from his coffee before realizing his bad manners.

"Oh I completely forgot to introduce myself. I am Alphonse Elric." He said extending his hand.

"I'm Rachel Meaner but everyone just calls me Tsuki." She replied in turn taking his hand to shake softly.

"Tsuki huh? That's cute." He stated as he blew on the coffee causing the stream to blow around the rim of the cup. A soft giggle escaped from her throat as her hand went to cover her mouth.

"Yeah, I guess." She said. The two sat and chatted for a while before Tsuki stood. "Well I should get back to work."

"I was wondering, do you get off from work soon? I'd love to walk you home and talk some more." Al said offering his sweet smile to her once more. She glanced at the clock and nodded her head once.

"Yeah actually I do. Sure that would be great. I mean this time of night who knows what weirdo's are out and about. I just have to clean up a little and I'm good to go." She said. Al nodded.

"Sounds great." He replied. She smiled at him a bit more before walking back around the counter and into the kitchen. Alphonse took the final sip of his now considerably cooled down coffee and turned his attention back to the window. His eyes fell on the figure that stopped in front of the door across the street to the hotel as he quietly slipped inside and shut the door behind him. Al smirked to himself placing the cup down. "Have fun brother."

The wind had chilled considerably as Al and Tsuki made their ways down the street.

"It's not that far. Just a few blocks really." She said. Alphonse nodded his head once his eyes scanning the surrounding area for anywhere he may be able to take her with out causing to much suspicion. "This ways a short cut." She said breaking him from his concentration. She had stopped a few feet behind him and motioned towards an alley way.

"You go down a dark alley this early in the morning?" He asked his eyes widening in surprise as he thanked his good luck.

"Yeah well it's quicker and no ones bothered me yet." She replied with a small laugh embedded in her voice. Al nodded again and followed her in. His mind raced as the question ran through his head. 'Is now a good time? Should I…do it now?"

She rambled on as they walked her voice becoming only a dull buzzing noise in his ears as he felt the heat ignite to his face coursing through out his body. 'NOW'

He pressed her against the brick wall his hands instinctively going to her throat. 'Not enough to kill, just enough to keep quiet.' He thought to himself as the necessary amount of pressure was added. Her eyes widened as terror took over. He loved to watch the realization creep into their eyes. The reality of what was going on entering their brains. The complete and utter shock of it all The unknown of what was going to happen to them from this point on. From time to time he asked them what was going through their minds and the questions were always two in the same.

"You're wondering am I going to rape you. Is he going to kill me?" Alphonse sneered. Tsuki's eyes grew even wider as the clouds moved across the sky causing the moon's light to cast shadows against Al's face making him appear sinister as he smiled upon her evilly. "Now I'll let you go when this is all over with if you promise not to scream. Do you understand me Tsuki? If you do I swear to you I will break your neck. Got it? Blink twice if you understand."

Rachel blinked her eyes quickly twice as mild relief took over. Alphonse slowly removed his grip from around her neck and stood his ground in front of her for a moment or two his face with out emotion as he stared her down as if willing her to make a sound.

"Good now, strip." He commanded. Tears began to form hot and heavy in her eyes. She quickly blinked her eyes causing them to fall down her cheeks rapidly. Her arms relaxed back allowing her jacket to slip off her shoulders to the ground. Al watched as her fingers moved deftly to each button of her blouse before it too lay in a heap on the ground. She reached around her back to undo her bra before Al stopped her.

"Don't worry about that. Just take off your skirt." He said. She nodded her head quickly once as her heart sped in her chest faster than she could ever remember it doing so. Her hands trembled as she slipped her skirt down to fall around her ankles. Alphonse stood in front of her as his smirk widened at the scene before him. She stood in her bra and panties shivering in the cold wind that whistled into the alley way. He saw her nipples harden under the fabric of her bra and felt his own arousal make its presence known in his pants.

"Lay down." He said pointing to the ground. Tsuki looked down at the cold asphalt wrapping her arms around her body as she lowered herself to the ground in a kneeling position before finally laying down on her back. The cold bit into her bare skin as she watched Alphonse above her take out his length. He knelt down next to her grabbing her roughly by the hair forcing him down her throat. She gagged and sputtered at first before taking him completely into her mouth. Al closed his eyes at the slippery warmth reveling in the way her teeth ran across his member making his even harder than he ever thought possible. "God you're good." He whispered softly keeping his hold on her tightly. He reached a hand to rest just underneath the front of her underwire bra hooking his fingers under it. He grabbed it and pulled it roughly hearing the material give way to a ripping sound. She gave a small yelp as if undoubtedly hurt. Alphonse tossed the offending garment to the side as his hands began to caress the warm breast he gently cupped in his hand. He rubbed and squeezed at the nipple before making his way to the other one admonishing attention to it as well.

As usual however he soon grew tired of it and pushed Tsuki down back to the ground. The cold air enveloped his length causing him to shudder considerably.

"Spread your legs for me." He said running a hand down her stomach to rest just above her panties. She gripped her hands into fists obeying his words. Her body trembled as she felt his hand travel down to her genitalia. His fingers played against the fabric for a moment or two gently rubbing at it before she felt him slide the crotch of her panties to the side resting against the outer rim of her lips. He positioned himself between her legs mercilessly diving deep into her body. She closed her eyes tightly at the offending intrusion wanting nothing more than for it to be done.

As each moment passed his thrusts became harder and he drove into her deeper. He watched her as she bit her teeth into her lips causing them to bleed slightly.

"Enjoying it that much huh? Yeah I figured you would. You look like that type of girl and from the feel of it I was right." He said as he pounded his member into her entrance roughly. He felt the feeling surge from deep with in him as the sweet relief of climax washed over him. He pumped himself into her a few times before stopping. He panted in an attempt to catch his breath as he quickly shook his head from side to side.

He looked at her face and their eyes locked. He felt himself grow limp in her body as his sticky seed shifted around inside of her.

"Alright time to say good night my dear." He whispered softly. His hands went to her neck as he felt his fingers tighten their grip around her throat.


End file.
